Let's pretend we're Catholic
by NEPS
Summary: Catholic homophobe Lovino Vargas isn't happy about his little brother's new boyfriend, and in ranting about it to his best friend Antonio, finds out some things about the older that he didn't know before... His friendship, faith and own sexual identity inevitably coming into question as he tries to make sense of it all. /WARNINGS INSIDE!/ Fic set parallel to Transition and Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNINGS:** Religious themes, blasphemy, shounen ai, homophobia, denial, slight racism and foul language._

* * *

Antonio stared at Lovino as the younger teen slammed his locker door in frustration and disgust, the older still not really understanding why the Italian had his panties in such a twist.

"What's wrong with Feli dating Ludwig...?" He asked curiously.

Lovino stared at the Spaniard as if he'd just grown three heads.

"_Are you fucking kidding me...?!_" He spat, turning to face the older.

"**_They're both fucking guys...!_** You're supposed to be a fucking Catholic, idiota! _It's a sin, **an abomanation before God...!**_ And now mio fratellino stupido is going to hell, _all for a fucking Kraut that has a stick shoved so far up his ass that it's probably poking his brain!_"

Antonio frowned at that.

"Lovi, you don't really think that Dios would punish people just for loving someone..._ Do you?_" He inquired, seriously disturbed by the side of the younger man that he was seeing.

"Seriously, Antonio? _We take mass together! **What'd you hit your head or something...?**_" The Italian asked in response.

"**_Did it ever occur to you, that maybe Feli's not the one who likes guys around here?_**" Blurted the Spaniard coldly.

The younger's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"_Y-You mean that…-?_" He began, before Antonio cut him off.

"Si, Lovi… _I'm just as gay as Ludwig is._" He answered angrily, not even needing to hear the rest of the question to know what it would undoubtedly be.

Lovino's expression quickly morphed into one of worry and concern instead.

"Toni, _y-you know that I didn't fucking mean…-_"

"You know, if you're so concerned about everyone else's sexuality and so quick to forgive me for my 'mortal sins' while you won't forgive your own hermanito for his… _Then maybe you should start questioning your own sexuality, Lovi..._"

And with that the Spaniard left. Leaving the Italian confused, worried and undoubtedly a little scared. Because of both rarely seeming the older angered, and the fact that once the suggestion was made… _Lovino's brain could help but question._ And that only scared him even more…


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADDITIONAL WARNINGS:** Some lime, a bit of inappropriate groping and an awkward boner._

* * *

It'd been weeks now since Lovino had learned that Antonio was gay… The older still seeming to want nothing more to do with him past friendly enough greetings in the school corridors during the mornings and a little bit of civil conversation when their mutual friends were around. He must've left the Spaniard a thousand voice messages saying '_I'm sorry…_', but either Antonio's parents now had something against him or the other just didn't really care what the Italian had to say anymore. Deciding to take things a step further, he caught the other after a Sunday mass at the local church which both of their families attended and pulled him into the currently empty room that the Church sometimes used for AA meetings and Sunday school earlier that morning. He hadn't told a soul about what the older had told him, not knowing who knew in addition to who didn't and how they would react… _Figuring that it was probably best to just keep his mouth shut._

"Toni, _per favore…! **Mi dispiace…!**_" He began before Antonio could even get a word in edgewise.

"Dio, or not… _You're still my best fucking friend! **A-And that's the only thing that fucking matters, damn it…!**_"

The Spaniard looked at Lovino in shock for a moment, before his expression saddened.

"_Lo siento, Lovi…_ But as nice as that is to hear… **_We can't be amigos anymore._**" He replied.

The younger looked up at him in silence, obviously devastated… Thus giving Antonio the time he explain.

"Look, _I've liked you for quite a while now Lovi… And you've had me friendzoned without even knowing it._" He said softly.

"_And while I know that it was unfair and wrong of me to project a false closet sexuality on you like that due to my own desires…** I can't go back to being 'just friends' with you after this, Lovino…**_" The older admitted, leaning in close and stealing a sweet but tender first kiss from the other.

Unknowing as to what he'd actually just done.

"Just this one kiss and I'll be satisfied, _even if you never talk to me again…_" He said shakily, his hot breath ghosting over Lovino's parted lips as the other moved a hand up to cover them in shock.

Antonio noticed immediately, his eyes snapping open and breathing evening out almost instantly.

"_Oh, shit…_ That wasn't your-"

The Italian cut him off with a simple muted nod, his legs already trembling from the kiss alone.

"_Ay, Lovi…! **Lo sient-!**_"

"_Just fucking do it again, bastardo…!_" The younger blurted out, surprising them both as he hesitantly removed his hand from over his mouth.

Antonio didn't need to be told twice, gripping Lovino's hips harshly and kissing him again. This time fervently… Surprisingly enough, the Italian in turn gripped the front of the Spaniard's shirt and kissed him back just as passionately. Their groins rubbing up against each other in a way that was threatening to make him hard. Antonio was the first to break their hot make out, choosing instead to kiss lightly up the younger's jaw before leaning down to suck and nip softly at the Italian's Adam's apple. Lovino giving a slight moan and rutting up against the older, the other groping and rubbing the younger's now hard cock through his slacks.

"_¿Te gusta, mi Lovinito dulce…~?_" Antonio asked, his breath heavy and warm against the Italian's ear before pressing lips against the other's in an ardent kiss once again.

It was here that Lovino started freaking out about it… Separating from the kiss with a terrified squeak and a small moan, he removed himself from the other fully by giving the Spaniard a harsh shove.

"I-I'm sorry…_ I-I just can't fucking do this…!_" He blurted in a slightly jumbled sort of fashion, leaving the room in a hurry and using a bible that he'd picked up from one of the tables to try and hide his awkward boner as he returned to the end of that Sunday's mass.

Antonio just stood there in shock, confused and once again hurt.

'_Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, fuck…!_ _Oh, G-God fucking damn it!_ **_W-__What the hell have I done?!_**' The Italian thought, as his youngest brother Sergio asked him why he was holding a bible in front of his crotch.


End file.
